End Game
by ZombieDuke
Summary: Dean was strong enough to set out of the village, but will he be strong enough for what comes next? MASSIVE END GAME SPOILERS! Angst, COMPLETE, WAFF, Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters/items/locations. It all belongs to Media Vision.

Author: ZombieDuke

Archives: Adult Ruins of Filgaia Forum, M/M, WAFF, Sadness

!!!SPOILERS!!!

MASSIVE END GAME SPOILERS! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WON THE GAME YET!!!

!!!END SPOILERS!!!

**End Game**

"Together, we can do it!"

The crowd cheered madly as Dean smiled, Avril's hand firmly in his grip while Duo pointed the cameras squarely at the pair.

It was the start of a new dawn, a new life for all inhabitants of Filgaia. As the camera turned to look at the crowd, Dean flicked off the television and slowly stood. He pulled off his jacket, tossed it next to his two weapons and proceeded to peel off the rest of his clothing. Standing naked in the room, he glanced at the window of the Laila Bella hotel he and his group where staying at for the time being.

His _group_…

He swallowed the sudden lump he felt in his throat, felt his chest tighten at the thought and shook his head at the emotions. He turned and headed towards the bathroom. As soon as he stepped through the door, the light flickered on, and without taking notice of the grand extravagance of the room, and headed straight towards the shower. As soon as he stepped in the stall, the water came on, cascading over his body with hot water that made his flesh tingle, that made his nipples harden under the sudden change in temperature. He closed his eyes and tipped his head upward, letting the water change his hair a deeper colour blue.

_His group_…

He couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his tightly clenched lips, couldn't hold back the sudden sob as he dropped to his knees or the terrible shaking as he finally released the heart wrenching cries that had been threatening to release ever since he had read the letter Avril had sent him.

The mere thought of Avril sent another shudder through him as he curled on the white tiles of the shower, his body heaving as he let loose a scream at the unfairness of the situation. They had come so far together, had fought for so long side-by-side, it wasn't right!

His eyes flew up open as arms suddenly encased his body and he gasped, suddenly squirming in the strong grasp that held him until he was able to turn and see who was holding him.

Blonde hair and worried blue eyes met his.

"Chuck…?"

A black gloved hand gently wiped away his tears and Dean moaned before throwing himself in the blond's arms, wailing into the other youths shoulder as strong arms wrapped tightly around him.

"It's okay Dean, its okay…"

Dean clutched at Chuck and shook his head. It would never be okay, not with what happened!

He felt Chuck press a kiss to the top of his forehead before moving down to tenderly kiss his ear. Shivering at the sensation, Dean hiccupped and weakly turned his head towards Chucks. He closed his eyes as Chuck gently kissed his lips, moaning at the contact.

Chuck pulled away from the kiss long enough to turn off the shower before retuning to kiss Dean again, trying to distract him from what had happened only a day ago.

When he had found out, Chuck thought he was going to cry, but watching Dean shake hands with this new Avril, and not flinching or crying, Chuck was sure there was something else going on there. It didn't come as a surprise to find the blue haired youth like this. Truth-be-told, he was waiting for Dean to have some sort of meltdown and he was right. He was just about to knock on Dean's door when he heard the screaming and came quickly inside, finding the other boy on the floor of the bathroom… it just tore at his heart to see Dean like this.

"She's safe Dean, we'll see her again!" Chuck whispered after kissing Dean again, waiting to see those crushed blue eyes return to their normal intensity.

Dean shook his head again, more tears falling.

Chuck suddenly felt sick. If Dean stayed like this… he was personally going to go back in time and kill Avril for hurting Dean like this.

"Did you love her?"

Dean stopped, his eyes growing wide as he stared at Chuck. "I-"

"Did you?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do you still?"

"It-it's not her-"

"Will you have me instead?"

Chuck felt his heart skip a beat as the question seemed to echo in the room. He watched as those blue eyes suddenly fill with shock as they looked behind him and Chuck couldn't help but also glance behind him just in time to have his hair grabbed and be torn away from Dean. He yelped and grabbed at the wrist, glancing up and freezing as he saw Greg stare down at him with murderous intent.

"Greg-"

"Take him."

Chuck blinked and opened his mouth to say something when a man wearing black clothes, with blonde hair and gold eyes appeared next to Greg.

Fereydoon.

"Are you sure?" The ex-sentinel questioned as both men stared at Chuck.

"Just take him." was the growled response and Fereydoon nodded before reaching down and grabbing Chuck as though he was a sack of potatoes, throwing the golem chaser over his shoulder.

"He needs someone to _take_ care of him." Greg yelled as Chuck howled, demanding to be let down as they left the room. Ignoring Chuck's yells, Greg threw his hat to a nearby chair and grabbed a towel, kneeling to wrap Dean in it.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Greg asked, taking note of Dean's glazed over eyes. He dried his boy's hair first, rubbing the blue locks until they stood at odd angles on the youths head, then he turned to rubbing Dean's arms, shoulders and sides', noticing that the youth was starting to shiver.

"C'mon Dean, stand up." Greg urged while standing and pulling Dean to his feet. He reached out and grabbed a fresh towel, this time drying Dean's back, legs, and feet. Wrapping the towel around Dean's waist, he helped the shell-shocked boy back to the bedroom.

"…Greg…?" Dean whispered, looking up at the man holding him.

Greg looked down and pulled the youth into a hug, gently rubbing his back as Dean suddenly broke down sobbing. He didn't shush him, or tell him it would be okay, because it wouldn't. The Avril they knew was gone, and they were left with a copy of someone. It wouldn't matter what they told her, or how they acted, she would never be the same person they had grown to love because of their shared experiences along their long travels.

"Yeah Dean?"

"I-Is this how you felt?"

Greg stopped at the question, considering both situations before nodding slowly and kissed the top of Dean's head.

"You-you won't leave… will you?" Dean whimpered, desperation seeping into his voice as his bottom lip trembled, his eyes red and cheeks stained with tears.

Greg smiled softly and helped Dean to sit on the bed before he ran a hand through the youth's slightly damp locks. "Leave you? Wouldn't dream of it."

The look Dean gave him made his heart melt and Greg pulled him with him as they lay on the bed, curling into one another's body as Dean continued to cry into his shirt.

**In another part of Filgaia…**

Chuck panted, his eyes drowsy as Fereydoon rested on top of him. His pants were about his knees and god only knows where his shirts and gloves were. He gave a mumbled protest as the Ninja turned his head, kissing him once more.

Pulling away from the blond's lips, Fereydoon purred and nuzzled the sweaty neck, tongue lapping at the salt he found there. He smiled at the shiver he received and tilted his head to nip at Chuck's earlobe before murmuring:

"I have a proposition for you…"

**End.**  
Review:D


End file.
